


At Her Mercy

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Ginny wakes up with no idea where she is... and no memory of who she is.





	At Her Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut piece I ever wrote. The wonderful mickawber_fics beta’ed it and helped me through. I put it on the back burner for a couple other projects – not to mention real life – and soon forgot about it. It has been languishing on my drive ever since. I was recently reminded about it, (thanks antosha!) and worked at finishing the edits that were suggested over a year ago. I hope you enjoy.

She slowly came awake, and, instantly, she was afraid. She couldn’t figure out where she was; nothing felt familiar. And when she focused on that, on the _familiar_ , she realized she didn’t know what _was_ familiar. She couldn’t remember who she was, or anything about how she arrived in this place, wherever it was.

When she tried to open her eyes to take stock of her surroundings, she found herself unable to do so. Then she went to feel at her face to determine why she couldn’t see, but was incapable of moving her arms, or her legs. All she could feel was the firm surface of whatever she was lying on pressing against her legs, her back and her shoulders. There was something slightly softer under her head, elevating it a tiny bit, but it was still stiff, firm, whatever it was.

Panic set in and she attempted to call out. Surely, someone was out there who would help her. She forced the air from her lungs and through her throat, but when it came out her mouth, there was no sound. None at all. She thought for a moment that perhaps, along with her sight and other motor functions, her hearing was not working, but then she noticed the dripping sound from somewhere nearby.

She was now well and truly frightened. Completely helpless, unable to remember how she arrived there, she started hyperventilating. It was then that the clanging of a metal door being thrown open echoed in her ears. Footsteps followed, and the door thudded shut with an eerie finality.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” came a breathy, almost vacant, voice. “I was afraid I put a bit much into that spell. It would have been a shame if you’d never awoken, Ginevra.”

Ginevra – _Ginny!_ her mind called out – wanted to yell at whoever was there with her. She wanted to find out where she was, why she was here, but nothing came out. Meanwhile, the footsteps came steadily closer. Just as they sounded as if they were right next to her, something hard, not quite sharp, touched her lightly at the hollow at the base of her throat. As it moved down her chest, between her breasts, and towards the junction of her legs, she realized two things: first, the object moving ever so lightly down her body, causing flutters to form in her stomach and her nipples to tighten on her breasts, was most likely a fingernail, and second, she was most definitely naked.

The finger stopped at her navel and disappeared from her awareness. It next appeared just as quickly on her breast, drawing lazy circles around her now hardened nipple. Ginny was terrified. She didn’t know who this was, where she was, and worse, she couldn’t figure out why she was becoming aroused. Her fear should have motivated her towards escape, not arousal.

She felt air right next to her ear and the woman whispered, “You wanted this, Ginevra. You offered. You came willingly, and there is no one to save you. You are mine, now.”

The fingertip that was teasing her breast was suddenly two fingers, pinching her nipple, pulling slightly at it. Her breath left her in what would have been a gasp had she been able to make a sound. Whoever this woman was, she sucked at Ginny’s earlobe, licked at her jaw, and kissed her way down Ginny’s neck. She nipped at the place where Ginny’s neck met her shoulder and there was a sudden rush of warmth from deep inside her that made itself known between her legs.

Ginny wanted to be free, but she couldn’t figure out if it was to run away or to squirm her way into further contact. As it was, the pinching hand had fluttered its way across her chest and was teasing her other breast. Her torturer’s mouth alternated its nipping, licking, sometimes blowing on the wet to create goosebumps, and lightly kissing its way slowly toward the breast that the hand had vacated.

“I can feel you wanting to squirm, you know,” she whispered, the air sending silky feelings to her center. “I know you want this, and now you know you want this, too.

“But if you wanted this,” – and there was a lick at her shoulder – “why tie you up?” – a kiss at her armpit – “Make you forget?” – a nip on the tender side of her breast. “They all ask that, when I let them,” she whispers directly over her target.

“Why take what’s given, when I can take what’s not?” and she bit down hard, sucking at Ginny’s breast, pinching the other harshly with her hand. Her other hand had grabbed a hold of Ginny’s hair at the crown of her head and pulled.

“Then again, maybe you didn’t give yourself at all,” and she bit down again.

Ginny would have screamed if she could. Her air left her and she was unable to breath in. She felt a puddle form under her arse and legs, and she knew it was from her own arousal. Her release was close, ever so close. Just a little bit more...

And then there was nothing, no pressure on her breasts and nipples, no tugging on her hair. She couldn’t hear any sounds to indicate anyone was there. As her frustration mingled with her fear over the last thing the woman had said to her, a hand caressed her cheek.

“You should know your mistress,” came the breathy voice, no longer a whisper. “I’ll show myself to you.”

There was a tiny muttering, and Ginny discovered she could now move her head. She prepared herself for a flooding of light, but when she did finally open her eyes to look, she found she was in a dark, stone room, lit only by two candles, one in each corner.

Her gaze was drawn to her captor, in the center of the room, who stood there staring back at her through pale blue eyes that protruded ever so slightly from an elfin face. Her captor’s blond hair fell gracefully down her neck behind her back. But Ginny’s eyes widened as she took in the rest.

Her torturer’s slim yet shapely body was encased in tight black leather. It ran from the top of her neck and down her arms, a thong extending from the wrist over her middle fingers. Her top came to a stop halfway between the bottoms of her breasts and her navel, leaving a large swath of pale, flawless, creamy flesh for the eyes to feast on before her trousers started, sitting dangerously low on her hips. Ginny swore she could see the outline of the woman’s clit just below the edge.

The trousers hugged her legs without a crease or wrinkle in sight, and continued below the point where Ginny was able to see from her immobilized vantage point.

“I’ll be back to play later,” said the striking woman before disappearing with a loud _crack_.

Ginny had no idea how long she lay there. Her lack of release and complete inability to move anything but her head was not helping. She seemed incapable of calming herself back down and hovered on the edge, slowly going crazy she was sure.

An indeterminable time later, she heard a faint clicking noise from the large metal door across the small room. After a few more moments, the door creaked slowly open and a man slipped into the room, casting warily about for danger before locking onto her. His eyes were the most brilliant green she could imagine, and the rest of him looked quite tasty as well, especially in her current state.

“Ginny! You’re safe!” he breathed in relief as he approached her. “I was so scared.”

He sat on the edge of the hard surface of her ‘bed’ and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her soundly on the lips, a kiss she adamantly returned due to her wound up state, and he held her close. But when he realized she was not holding him in return, he pulled away, leaving her gasping for breath.

“Ginny?” he asked.

She looked at him plaintively, opening her mouth as if to speak, though no sound issued. He stared at her a moment before understanding. When he finally nodded, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a stick – a _wand,_ she recognized – and cast a _finite_ at her.

Realizing she could finally move, her arms wrapped quickly around her savior and she kissed him for all she was worth. He returned her kiss with passion, something she might have made notice of if she were less hormonally compelled, and between breaths, she got out the words, “Thank you. Who are you?”

As the last word left her mouth and she moved in to kiss him yet again, he pulled himself back and stared at her, the hurt battling back the passion in his eyes.

“Ginny?”

“Please,” she gasped out, her passion once more racing strong.

“I see, she must have modified your memory. But that doesn’t explain... No, it doesn’t matter,” he said while studying her through hurt, yet thoughtful eyes. His black hair sticking out in different directions struck Ginny as amusing given the rest of his expression. “We need to get you out of here. Come on.”

He stood up, hauling her up off the bench with him. He wrapped his arms around her naked body which fired her up once more. Her body had still refused to come down from the arousal her captor had energized, and now she was wrapped in the arms of a strong, handsome man.

A moment later, though, her would be rescuer cursed, “Damnit, she must have cast prevention spells.”

He stepped back to look at her which, once more, added to her frustration. After pulling off his cloak, he wrapped her in it. When he was sure the cloak wouldn’t fall off at an inopportune moment – he was, after all, a bit bigger than her – he led her back to the door and out into the hallway.

Once out into the hall, Ginny was astonished. It was not stone as she would have assumed. It was of a beautiful wood décor. There were burning sconces spaced evenly down the hallway walls, but no flame sources that she could determine. Looking behind her, she startled to see that the door from this side was not metal, but solid wood, like every other door in the hallway.

He led her down the hall, carefully checking at each door along the way. There were stairs coming into view, and he whispered a promise that he would get her out of there, that he would make everything better. They traveled further down the hallway, the stairs to her freedom becoming closer with each step.

“Uh uh uuuh,” came the sing-song admonition from the room next to them, an open door Ginny would have sworn was not there a moment ago. “Shame on you, Harry Potter, stealing what is rightfully mine.”

“Luna,” said Harry in a deceptively calm voice.

“I thought I’d warned you about taking my things. How did you get past the Slavonian Sex Asps anyway?”

There was a brief pause during which Ginny figured Harry was debating how much to reveal. He started slowly, “The--”

“Never mind, it’s not important. So, Harry, where were you planning on taking her?”

“Home, where she belongs.”

“She belongs _here_! With me! She promised.”

“This isn’t right, Luna.”

“She promised.... And so did you,” she said spitefully. “Now, I’m not an evil Mistress, so perhaps one last time before I make her my pet?”

“Luna,” warned Harry, placing himself between her and Ginny. “Don’t do--”

But before he could finish his plea, Luna pulled out her wand – from where, Ginny wasn’t sure, there didn’t seem to be any place to hide it on her person with that outfit – and muttered another spell. Light burst forth from the tip of her wand and Harry went silent.

“Much better. Now, come here, my pet.”

Harry didn’t respond, so Ginny could only assume Luna was talking to her. With a burst of courage she didn’t know she possessed, she said, “No.”

“Speaking? My my, Harry. I finally find a way to keep her quiet and you give her voice back to her? Ah, well. It matters not. Ginevra, you will come to this bed, now.”

“No!” she cried out.

“Come now, pet,” said Luna seductively. “I know you’re still aroused. You want this. I can make Harry help you. Everything will be better, you’ll see.”

The word ‘no’ was once again poised on her lips, but Luna’s offer penetrated her mind. She was, indeed, still aroused. The danger of the situation had only made it worse. Harry came here to rescue her, so he obviously had feelings of some kind for her, he wouldn’t hate her if she went forward. And when he held her earlier, before putting his cloak on her, she felt so safe. She _knew_ , deep inside, he would never hurt her.

“Come on, pet. Come here,” she cooed as she crooked her finger at Ginny.

Ginny’s courage was yelling in head, screaming that this was wrong. But finally, Ginny’s lust won out and she slowly padded toward the large, soft, comfortable looking bed that Luna was sitting on. As she approached, Luna waved her wand once more and her cloak fluttered to the floor behind her.

“Good girl. Such a pretty girl.”

There was no malice in the words, but the dark nature of their meaning filled Ginny. She shuddered as Luna reached out and, as she did back in the cell, ran her fingernail down Ginny’s exposed front from neck to navel. Wetness ran down Ginny’s thighs, the heat within her acknowledging that it finally had an outlet.

“Mmmm, you even smell sweet, my sweet. Doesn’t she, Harry?” she turned her attention to taunt the would-be hero. “Can’t you smell her from there? No? Then you should come closer.”

Harry walked forward, seemingly normal, except that he stared straight ahead, never focusing anywhere else but the wall. Ginny could see him inhale as he approached, a look of desire overtaking his features.

“Yessssss, now you can smell it. You want her, don’t you?”

“Always,” he responded quietly, almost a whisper, the hunger dripping in his voice.

“Yes, I remember that about you. Always ready,” Luna smirked at him. Then she spat at him, “Now, have your fun before I change my mind and put and end to all this.”

Harry turned and his eyes focused in on Ginny. In her mind, a battle raged on. How much of this did Harry actually want. He was under this Luna’s spell. But he had said he wanted her, and he had come to rescue her.

In the end, though, her raging lust again won out. She could feel it when she received his full attention. His hand came up and cupped her cheek, and she almost came simply from the contact. She was falling into his eyes as they came closer... closer... and then his lips met hers.

Her world exploded. Not that she could remember, but she didn’t think she had ever reacted like that simply from a kiss. Her arousal, which had been unceasingly on edge for hours, finally crested but, even as she came back down, did not abate. In fact, she was sure it was worse than before.

Her inner thighs were slick all the way to her knees, and more was leaking even as she stood there. As their kiss deepened, her arms reached up and wrapped around his chest, only her fingertips meeting at his back. Meanwhile, his second hand stroked her shoulder and ran down the side of her body with a light, feathery touch.

Their kissing grew deeper, harder, more passionate. Harry’s hand moved from her cheek to grab behind her head, his other hand pulling her in from the small of her back, allowing her feel the evidence of his own arousal press against her.

Ginny’s hands scrambled to pull his shirt out from his trousers. As she reached his front, he released his grip slightly so that she could finish with his shirt and start on his pants, which she eagerly did. His pants and underwear dropped down around his ankles and her hands moved up to start at his shirt. Instead, though, Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a small distance.

His eyes roamed up and down her body, drinking her in. Ginny could almost feel heated tracks left in her skin from his gaze. In one quick motion, Harry removed his shirt and stood before her, letting her see everything of his. If she never remembered anything from her past again, the image in front of her would be well worth it; she would remember it forever.

Harry reached forward and gently pushed her shoulders backwards. Ginny had not noticed that, in their passionate embrace, they had managed to move right up to the bed, across from where Luna was sitting, watching, all but forgotten. Ginny stumbled when her legs backed into the edge of the mattress and she fell backwards onto the bed, her legs dangling from her thighs over the side.

He was on her in an instant. His mouth over hers, his tongue invading, fighting with her own. His hands were on her face, in her hair, everywhere at once. His body, on top of hers but just off to the side so as not to crush her, pressed against her whole length, setting her entire body afire.

His kisses soon left her mouth. He moved slowly, very slowly down her neck, leaving kissed and tiny bites as he went. Upon reaching her breasts, he chose one and kissed and licked around its whole circumference, working his way towards the center. The hand on the opposite side stroked its way down, reaching her other breast at the same moment his mouth began to suck at her nipple. His other hand, still at her head, grasped in her hair, not yanking it, but pulling it tight.

With all the sensations culminating together, Ginny screamed out in release. Her hands clutched at the back of his head, pulling him closer into her breast, never wanting the feelings he was causing to stop. Her hips arched up off the bed against him, fluid rushing out of her to drip down her buttocks and puddle on the bedsheets.

Though he had not lessened his actions, her grip on his head making it difficult to do so, her breathing returned to her a short time later. Her hands relaxed, and Harry’s mouth left her breast, moving downwards, sliding his body along hers as he went. Soon, both of his hands were massaging her breasts as his head reached her legs.

Avoiding her center, he started licking down the inside of her thighs, which had opened of their own accord. When his tongue had found all the wetness it could from one thigh, he worked his way back up the other, partaking of all he could find there.

His hands had left her breasts, leaving her moaning in frustration, for as before, her level of arousal only grew after each orgasm. His feather light touches across her abdomen worked in counterpoint to the heavy licking of his tongue, and the occasional nips along her skin caused her breath to hitch.

And then he was at her center. His hands grabbed her hips and held her while he took a long, slow lick along the length of her opening. Ginny was longer aware of anything around her other than the physical sensations Harry was generating. Her surroundings, her whole present situation, was lost to her as her lust was finally being indulged.

Harry’s tongue entered her, lapping up all it could find as deeply as it could go. Her breathing became ragged, her craving becoming ever more wanton, and her hands alternated between massaging her own breasts and grasping in her hair. Finally, one of Harry’s hands released its grip and found her clit, rubbing and squeezing it with a gentle mercilessness.

Ginny came again. Her eyes snapped open, but were unable to see anything as a blackness encroached her vision. She cried out desperately, tears streaming from her eyes, until all her breath was gone, leaving her unable to inhale.

When this happened, Harry’s hand stopped its activity, though his tongue kept drinking as much as it could from her. As she started breathing again a few moments later, Harry switched his activities, his mouth suckling her clit while his hand found her opening. He slid a finger into her and she cried, the pleasure threatening to become too much.

He slid his finger in and out, rubbing her inside in places she never would have imagined could do so much for her. He quickly followed by adding a second finger, then a third, stretching her, increasing her gratification.

Ginny felt herself cresting again. But it would not come this time. She wept at her arousal, and cried with frustration. She was empty. She knew what she needed, but through everything, all she was able to coherently get out was a plead of “Please!”

All the sensation and stimulation abruptly stopped, causing her frustration to rise even more. Then she felt Harry quickly slither up her body, his mouth attacking hers, her own arousal assailing her senses of taste and smell. In one motion, Harry fully entered her, filling her and eliminating the emptiness that had been preventing her satisfaction.

It didn’t last long from there. Harry thrust in and out with abandon. Ginny grunted each time he entered, filling her. In a matter of minutes, she was screaming out more loudly that any other time that day, and soon after she started, she could feel Harry shooting off in her, filling her further.

Ginny didn’t know if she had passed out or not, but the next thing she was aware of was Harry lying slanted across her body, still inside of her. She heard someone shifting above her head and realized she had completely forgotten about Luna.

“I think you’ve used her up,” she said, sounding more out of breath than usual. “That wasn’t very nice of you. I let you play one last time and you break my pet.”

She crawled around the bed, kneeling next to the prostrate pair. Opening her eyes a mere fraction, she could see Luna’s blurry form. Even though she was unable to focus properly, she was able to make out wrinkles in the leather of Luna’s outfit around her chest and her crotch. She had obviously been doing more than just watching.

“So, how shall I punish you, hmm? Perhaps I should just tie you up,” she said as she picked up her wand. “Use you as I see fit as a replacement.”

It was quiet, and Ginny wouldn’t have even been sure she heard it were it not for Harry’s breath in her ear, “ _Accio._ ”

Luna obviously hadn’t been expecting it because, even with her wand in hand, she was unable to react as Harry’s wand jumped out of the pile that was his trousers and into his hand. Just as Luna recognized what was happening, Harry had his wand pointed at her and, with a fancy flourish, said, “ _Incarcerous!_ ”

Thick white ropes flew from his wand and tied up Luna, forcing her to drop her wand and completely immobilizing her. They wrapped tightly around her chest, running both above and below her leather encased breasts, swelling them in her outfit. The ropes tied her arms behind her back and tied off her legs at her thighs and ankles.

Looking speculatively at her, Harry flicked his wand again and another set of ropes finished trussing up Ginny’s captor, tying off her ankles to her wrists, bending her legs as far back as they could go. As a final touch, he cast _S_ _ilencio_. It wasn’t hard for Ginny to figure out what that was supposed to do.

“It’s okay, Ginny,” he whispered into her ear. “It’s okay, she can’t do anything to you. Touch her, prove it to yourself.”

Ginny reached out next to her and ran her hands over the ropes binding her captor. The were taut, secure, and apparently silk. As Ginny ran her hands over the ropes, her hand brushed Luna’s breast, causing the blonde to shudder at the vibrations that were transferred through the material.

“Luna,” stated Harry, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you enjoyed that.”

Luna’s eyes bugged wide and she shook her head, vehemently denying his statement.

“No, no, I really think you enjoyed that. For all your effort to own Ginny here, you seem to really get off now that she has the control.” He looked at Ginny and goaded her, “Go ahead, Ginny, do it again.”

Ginny was wondering if she should do what Harry said. But then it occurred to her: this is nothing more than what Luna was going to do her. Luna was going to keep her as a pet, probably immobilized most of the time – that was how she woke up, anyway – and use her as she saw fit. She even removed Ginny’s memories! With those thoughts forefront in Ginny’s mind, she saw no reason not to return the favor.

Ginny rolled over to face Luna. She propped her head on one hand to watch Luna’s reactions, and cupped her other hand, using it to caress Luna’s leather encased, silk-rope bound breasts. It was clear her ministrations were having an effect when Luna’s muscles bunched and tightened. She was trying to move her body closer into Ginny’s touch, but her restraints made it impossible.

It was after a few minutes of working over Luna’s breasts – Ginny didn’t know why she found them so fascinating – that Ginny moved her hand down and visited on Luna’s exposed abdomen the same feather light touches that Harry used earlier. Luna’s breathing was becoming progressively heavier, her eyes closed, and her head started shaking back and forth, the only movement she could manage to help with the pressure slowly building in her.

“Oh, yes,” said Harry. “I definitely think she enjoys this. What about it, Luna, do you want to be a pet?”

Luna’s eyes snapped open and her head shook, clearly no longer in reaction to Ginny.

“Come now, don’t lie. You know I don’t like liars. You want to be a pet, don’t you? Ginny’s pet?”

Her blue eyes jumped back and forth between her questioner and her former captive. Ginny could see the battle in her darkening blue eyes, it was the same one she figured showed in hers several times previously this day. Ginny caught Luna’s gaze and held it, sliding her hand down her abdomen and cupping her sex through her pants, pressing hard against the bump she saw earlier. It was that action that caused Luna to ultimately gasp and nod her head.

“I thought so,” said Harry, smiling. “You’ll do anything she wants, won’t you.”

Another nod.

“I’m going to make you prove it.” Switching his attention to Ginny, he asked, “Do you trust me?”

Ginny thought about it for a second. He had come to save her, he had given her more pleasure than she thought possible, and he had not done anything so far to hurt her. She smiled brilliantly at him and nodded.

The smile he gave her lit up his face, his eyes sparkling at the trust she had just offered him. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, “Lie on your back, make sure you’re on the bed. I want to give this gift to you.”

After she complied with his request, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Luna. Muttering yet another spell, he Levitated her off the bed and floated up Ginny’s legs. With another gesture of his wand, Luna was lowered, still trussed, so that she was lying on her stomach between Ginny’s legs, her face precisely at the junction of Ginny’s thighs.

“Clean her,” demanded Harry.

Ginny’s eyes widened in surprise; this was not what she expected. But Luna clearly had no reservations as she dove straight in to Ginny’s folds. Luna started very much like Harry had, licking from the bottom to the top repeatedly. Ginny started leaking again and Luna took this as an invitation to start her cleaning in earnest. Her tongue pushed its way in, her mouth covering Ginny’s mound, sucking as hard as she could. She was going to do her utmost to empty Ginny of the results of hers and Harry’s earlier joining.

As Luna continued her work, Ginny felt her lust rise once more. She realized that her lust had finally abated after the multiple orgasms administered to her by her savior. Knowing that this meant it would be a much longer climb this go around, she decided she wanted to put the time to good use and thank the man in bed with her.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?” he responded, smiling happily at her.

“I want to do something to thank you.”

“Ginny, you don’t--”

“You rescued me. Even when we thought we weren’t going to escape, you did everything you could to make be feel good. Then you gave me this wonderful gift. Please,” she begged. “Let me give you a gift, too. Let me clean you.”

Harry’s grin only got bigger as he grabbed several pillows and placed them under Ginny’s head and shoulders to give her a lift. He then sat on his knees and placed himself at her mouth. She started licking him from his base to his tip, his cock, already in a semi-erect state, quickly returning to full hardness.

Once he had reached his full size, Ginny grabbed him at the base and pulled him into her mouth, enjoying the mingled tastes still present. They continued like this for quite a while, Ginny pleasuring Harry with her mouth while Luna did the same for Ginny with hers. Harry’s hands spent most of the their time in Ginny’s hair, stroking and pulling. Ginny’s hands assisted her in her task of cleaning Harry when they weren’t pulling Luna’s head in closer to her.

Eventually, Ginny started to reach her apex and knew she wouldn’t be able to finish Harry as she did so. She looked him in the eyes and panted to him, “Finish... in... my pet.... You... deserve...”

Harry grabbed his wand and cast a quick series of spells at Luna that released her legs from their bindings and removed the crotch of her outfit, leaving everything else in place. He then positioned himself over Luna’s back and, as quickly as he could, entered her from behind. It took several thrusts to seat himself fully in her, but once he did, he began to pump in and out of her with no apparent concern for her.

Ginny was moaning louder and louder, her breaths coming in time with Harry’s thrusts pushing Luna rhythmically into her. Harry pumped faster and faster, and Ginny moaned louder and louder. Finally, all three screamed out at the same time as their orgasms overtook them.

Harry avoided falling onto Luna’s back, but falling off to the side as he did, he slipped out of her. He crawled up next to Ginny and held her. She looked at him with glazed eyes and said, “Release her, I want to hold her.”

Absently grabbing a wand, he released the rest of the spells he had cast on Luna. She compliantly crawled up to the other side of Ginny who rolled to hold onto her as Harry did the same from behind.

As Ginny came down from her final orgasm, she pulled Luna in close to her and felt Harry’s arms tighten around her own body. After the frustration and torture of the day, she finally felt relaxation, contentment and... love. She could remember it all now. The potion was wearing off.

Luna and Harry had discovered the potion on an outing to Diagon Alley. The apothecary had it; he said it was used to temporarily treat trauma by causing short term amnesia. It lasted only a couple hours, by which point, a support system for the victim could hopefully have been put into place. He then grinned lasciviously at the couple and explained that mixed with common, everyday table sugar, it also had the side effect of raising the libido.

Thinking to her recent escapade, she marveled at her lovers. Their care for her in her state astounded her.

“I love you two, so much,” she said, tears leaking from her eyes.

“Welcome back, love,” said Harry behind her.

“Thanks, but next time, Luna takes the potion.”

She felt Luna stiffen ever so briefly in her arms, but then she shuddered and said, “I guess that fair is fair. It’s a shame Harry can’t take it, though.”

“Yes,” said Harry. “Such a shame they haven’t been able to make it work on males. I’ll just have to suffer along as the hero as I’ve reluctantly done my whole life.”

Ginny giggled, leaned forward and kissed Luna at the nape of her neck, licking ever so slightly as she pulled her lips away. Cuddling with Luna, and with Harry’s arms providing safety around her, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, satiated and very happy.


End file.
